Ninjago
Ninjago is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the action theme that debuted in 2011. Background Long before time had a name, the world of Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the The Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. The weapons were so powerful, that no mortal other than The First Spinjitzu Master could handle all of their power at once. When the Spinjitzu Master passed away, his two sons, Wu and his older brother Garmadon, swore to protect them. Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer, a legendary snake that was consumed by darkness. Garmadon was then consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess the weapons and reshape Ninjago in his own image. A battle between the two brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned to Ninjago, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed guardian dragons to protect them and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. Because Garmadon could not leave the Underworld, he struck a deal with Samukai and his Skeleton Army. In preparation, Sensei Wu gathered four young ninja, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, to learn the ways of Spinjitzu, and stop Lord Garmadon. Kai was reluctant to join at first, but when Garmadon kidnapped Kai's sister Nya, he decided to train and join the ninja team to save her life. After months of training, the four ninja began their quest to find the legendary Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to stop Garmadon's evil plans, and traveled to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the Scythe of Quakes. After narrowly escaping the Earth Dragon protecting the weapon, the Ninja found the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Shurikens of Ice, while Samukai's skeletal legions followed them. Kai was lured into a trap at the Fire Temple by Lord Garmadon, and the skeletons stole the three weapons the ninja had collected, but Sensei Wu detained his brother's plan to unite the weapons at the temple by traveling to the Underworld with the last weapon, the Sword of Fire. After taming the four dragons, they journeyed to the Underworld using the dragons' ability to travel between the mortal world and the Underworld to help Sensei Wu stop Garmadon once and for all. Using the Tornado of Creation, they destroyed the skeletons (locking them in a Ferris wheel that they created out of Garmadon's Dark Fortress' entrance) and made their way to the throne room of Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where a battle between Wu and Samukai broke out for the possession of the four weapons. Sensei was defeated, and Samukai, having possession of all four weapons, betrayed Garmadon and demanded he obey him. However, Samukai was destroyed by all the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle all of the golden power at once. Using the portal through space and time created by Samukai when he wielded all four weapons, he traveled to an evil place called The Dark Continent where he gained even more power, planning to return for the weapons. Sensei Wu knew Garmadon would one day return, and that the battle for Ninjago had only just begun. Related Characters/Objects *71207 Team Pack **Cole ***Boulder Bomber **Kai ***Blade Bike *71215 Fun Pack **Jay ***Storm Fighter *71216 Fun Pack **Nya ***Samurai Mech *71217 Fun Pack **Zane ***NinjaCopter *71239 Fun Pack **Lloyd Garmadon ***Lloyd's Golden Dragon *71234 Fun Pack **Sensei Wu ***Flying White Dragon Non-playable *Master Chen *P.I.X.A.L. *Sensei Garmadon *Clouse *Eyezor *Dareth *Jacob Pevsner *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Gravis *Anacondrai Cultist Locations *Fishing Village *Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk *Monastery of Spinjitzu *Mr Chen's Noodle House *Master Chen's Arena *Steep Wisdom Tea Shop *Sunken Junk Boat *Valley of Despair *Volcano Levels *Elements of Surprise Connections *In the episode of the Masters of Spinjitzu, "Curse World - Part II," it was revealed that the Land of Chima is one of the 16 realms of Ninjago. *Lloyd Garmadon made an appearance in The LEGO Movie as a Master Builder (he was called the Green Ninja by Vitruvius). Trivia * The Dimensions Crisis takes place between Ninjago's third season & fourth season, as the level Elements of Surprise takes place in the episode Tournament of Elements. * Wave 4 is the only wave that doesn't include any Ninjago characters. Gallery NinjagoPortal.jpg|The gateway to the Ninjago World ninjago-header.jpg ninjago-footer.jpg Tumblr nss9asj9uM1u9448qo1 500.jpg Category:Franchises Category:Ninjago Category:Index Category:2015